Lady of the Sea
by Leila Data
Summary: Captain James Norrington is sailing to Port Royal when he comes across an island, where he rescues a marooned young woman and brings her to Port Royal with him. Soon, James finds himself under Jacqueline's spell... Norrington/OC
1. Saving Jacqueline

Author's Note: This story is the prequel to the story "Rise of Libertas," which will eventually also be posted here. I do not own Pirates, but Jacqueline is a character of my own creation.

Captain James Norrington stood on the deck of the _Intrepid_, gazing out onto the ocean. The sun was just coming over the horizon, transforming the dark sky above him into a mix of oranges and yellows. He loved watching the sunrise. It made the ocean very beautiful. The only time the sea was lovelier was a night with a clear sky and the stars and pale moon reflecting off the water.

The ship suddenly began to awaken, crewmembers coming from below deck, ready to begin the day. The crew always seemed more energetic on the trip back home to Port Royal, even when they would not be arriving for nearly a week.

"Good morning, Captain." Norrington turned to see Lieutenant Gillette, his first mate. "Another early start, I see."

Norrington smiled. "One day you should try it, Lieutenant. The sunrise is invigorating to watch."

"Whatever you say, sir," Gillette said rather doubtfully.

"Land ho!" someone shouted from the crow's nest.

"We can't be there already," Norrington said to himself. He saw that the man who had shouted was pointing to starboard. Lieutenant Gillette appeared particularly disappointed as he and the rest of the crew saw the tiny, deserted island in the distance. Norrington shook his head and smiled. "What were you expecting, Gillette?"

A sudden gust of wind blew his hat from his head. Norrington futilely attempted to catch it before it flew toward the island. Norrington shook his head with a sad smile as it floated away on the wind. His smile suddenly faded as he saw smoke rising from the island. "Hard to starboard! Take us to that island!" he called as he turned and approached the helm. The helmsman turned the wheel vigorously to the right.

"You see something, Captain?" Lieutenant Gillette asked, following him.

Norrington pointed. "There, Gillette, do you see that column of smoke?"

Lieutenant Gillette squinted to where Norrington was pointing. "My God, there's someone there!"

As they approached the island, they saw a fire burning on the beach. Standing in the shallows was a young woman in a navy blue dress. Through his eyeglass, Norrington saw her wave enthusiastically to them, her dark hair whipping about her face in the wind. As they approached she bent down and picked up Norrington's hat as it floated toward her on the waves.

When the _Intrepid _could go no closer to shore, Captain Norrington himself went with Lieutenant Gillette in the longboat to bring the young woman to the ship. "It's all right, Miss!" Lieutenant Gillette called as they neared. "We're coming! You're all right!"

"I think she knows that already, Lieutenant," Norrington said with a smile.

The woman waded slightly further out as they approached, meeting them a few meters from shore. "Nice hat," she said. "I'm guessing that it's yours?" she said, holding it out to Norrington.

"Thank you," Norrington said, shaking some of the water off and then replacing it on his head. He got out of the boat, his boots instantly filling up with water. "I am Captain James Norrington of the _Intrepid_."

"The Royal Navy, I take it," she said, looking at the uniforms the two men were wearing. "I'm Jacqueline. Jacqueline Elodie."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Elodie." Norrington took her hand and kissed it politely. He continued to hold her hand as he helped her into the boat.

The whole crew gawked at Miss Elodie from the moment she came on board, most because she the only woman they had seen in weeks, others merely out of curiosity. After she had finished eating her fill, Norrington tried to discover how she came to be on the island.

"May I inquire as to what happened? It is rare to find a woman this far out at sea." Miss Elodie smiled, obviously catching his slight sarcasm.

"I was on my father's vessel—a merchant ship," she began. "We were attacked." She shook her head, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. "We refused to just surrender, so they attacked."

"I'm sorry to push you, Miss Elodie," Norrington said. "But who attacked?"

"Pirates," she said quietly. "They are a ruthless bunch, aren't they?" She paused. "I was the only one who live long enough to get marooned." She put her head in her hands. Norrington reached around her shoulder to comfort her, but decided that the move would be inappropriate, so he just stood beside her.

"I am very sorry, Miss Elodie," Norrington said as soothingly as he could.

Miss Elodie looked up at him. The tears were still in her eyes, but she would not let them escape. "I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen," she said, looking at her hands. "I basically lived on my father's ship." She fell silent.

"Do you have family to stay with in a certain port? We could take a detour…"

Miss Elodie shook her head. "There's no one else." She looked up at him again. "Where are you headed?"

"Port Royal."

Miss Elodie gave a weak smile. "That's where we were going." She sighed. "That's where I was going to marry."

"Marry?" Norrington said. "You still can. Once we reach Port Royal, we will find—."

"He was also on my father's ship, Captain Norrington." A tear finally escaped her eye as she blinked. Norrington reached over and gently wiped it away. Miss Elodie did not appear to notice.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He now looked down at his hands, one of his fingers wet with Miss Elodie's tear. "I am afraid we don't have a dress to replace yours," he said, breaking the awkward silence.

Miss Elodie managed a small smile. "As you said, you don't come across woman out here very often." Norrington took a deep breath to speak again, but Miss Elodie said, "My apologies, Captain Norrington, but I'd like to be alone right now." She smiled. "Ironic, seeing as I've been alone for at least three days. I think…I think I just realized that it really happened. Up until now…I had hoped it was all a dream." She glanced around at the working crew. "I'll try to stay out of the way, Captain."

Norrington kept an eye on her all day, but respected her wish to be left alone. Miss Elodie did little except stare out onto the sea. At sunset, he approached her. "Miss Elodie, you will have my quarters," he said, motioning to the door to his cabin.

Miss Elodie shook her head. "I can't ask you to give up your room, Captain Norrington."

"You didn't ask," Norrington said. "We don't have any other individual living quarters—at the moment, they are being used for storage."

"But I don't want to inconvenience you," Miss Elodie said.

"It is no inconvenience, Miss Elodie." She opened her mouth to protest again. "Miss Elodie, do you want me to make that an order?" he said with a smile. She bit her lip and smiled in return.

"In that case, thank you," she said. Norrington led her over to his cabin, where he pointed out where there was some food and drink in case she was hungry and bid her good night.

Later that evening, Captain Norrington wandered up from below deck. He was surprised to see a lone figure near the bow of the ship. As he approached, he saw that it was the young woman.

"Miss Elodie," he said as he came up behind her.

"Captain Norrington," Miss Elodie exclaimed, putting her hand near her heart and giving a small laugh of embarrassment. She apparently did not hear him approach. "Having trouble sleeping, sir?"

"I confess that I am."

"I'm sorry—it's because your not in your quarters, isn't it?" Miss Elodie said worriedly.

"No, no, Miss Elodie, it isn't that," Captain Norrington assured her hastily. "I always have trouble sleeping when I think about all the pirates that are still free." Miss Elodie seemed to shift her weight a bit uncomfortably, but Norrington decided that he had imagined it. "I will make sure that all pirates get exactly what they deserve—a short drop and a sudden stop."

Miss Elodie put her hand on her neck. "That's the sort of imagery bound to put one right to sleep," she said quietly.

"I apologize, Miss Elodie. I merely wished to assure you that the pirates who attacked your ship will be brought to justice." Norrington watched her for a moment. "I take it that you also are finding sleep difficult tonight, Miss Elodie."

Miss Elodie sighed. "Yes."

Norrington nodded. "I understand, Miss Elodie."

"Captain Norrington," Miss Elodie said. "Would it be too forward…could I please ask that you call me Jacqueline?"

Norrington was rather taken aback. "I'm—I'm sorry?"

Miss Elodie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It is inappropriate." There was a rather awkward pause.

"Would it make you more comfortable, Miss Elodie?"

"Very much," Miss Elodie said. "No one was ever so formal on my father's ship. It just feels like…well, it feels like you're not actually talking to me."

"Very well," Norrington said, taking a deep breath. "If that is your wish, Jacqueline." Jacqueline did not turn to him when he said this, but he saw her smile as she gazed out onto the ocean.

The days passed without sight of the pirate ship that had marooned Jacqueline. That was probably just as well—Norrington did not want to go into a battle with a woman on board. Jacqueline, however, seemed to have a wish to personally deal out revenge on them, and was disappointed as each day past without the sight of them.

Jacqueline was the most intriguing woman Norrington had ever met. She knew everything about the workings of the ship. It was hard to convince her that she did not have to do anything work in return for her rescue. She was a fine woman, who could be very well mannered and ladylike when called upon, but she often acted less than properly for a young woman. She had now gotten most of the crew to call her Jacqueline. Lieutenant Gillette was one of the few that refused to call her anything except Miss Elodie.

"I think it's sort of endearing," Jacqueline said as she and Norrington took another late night stroll, arm in arm, around the deck. "My fiancé…" She trailed off. The subject of her late fiancé seemed to hurt most for her. She sighed heavily.

"We shall be arriving in Port Royal tomorrow afternoon," Captain Norrington said, trying to take Jacqueline's mind off of the tragedy that had so recently befallen her. It wasn't fair that one so lovely and young should have to endure such pain. "I do hope you will allow me to continue to be your host," he continued. She looked at him curiously. "My home is large enough. I would be honored for you to be my guest."

Jacqueline smiled and gave a little shrug. "I don't have anywhere else to go. Are you sure I wouldn't be an inconvenience to you?"

"Never."


	2. Port Royal

Though he had not asked Jacqueline specifically of her social stature, Captain Norrington supposed he should assume she was lower class given her father's job as a merchant sailor, but the dress she was wearing was rather luxurious, though slightly worn.

"This whole mansion is yours?" Jacqueline said as Norrington helped her out of the carriage. "How could a military man afford such an abode and the servants it must take to keep it clean?"

Norrington was a bit surprised. It was almost as though she had seen this sort of mansion, perhaps lived in one with a family. "I inherited it from my mentor when he died."

"Your mentor?" Jacqueline said as they entered the foyer.

"Yes," Norrington said, motioning towards the parlor door. "Mr. Johnson. He taught me the art of sailing and helped me obtain my first post on a military ship."

"Isn't that what fathers are for?" Jacqueline said, stopping before an oil painting of Norrington. "You look quite dashing with a brown wig," she commented before sitting down near the parlor window.

Norrington touched his powdered wig, momentarily wondering how she thought he looked in it. He recovered quickly. "My father died when I was very young. Mr. Johnson helped take care of my mother until her death, and then took me in as his son."

Jacqueline's cheeks became slightly tinged with pink. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't realize…"

Norrington held up his hand and sat in a wing chair next to her. "You were just asking, there's no need to apologize." He rang a bell, and his butler entered. "A pot of tea, please," he said to the man. The man gave a slight bow and left. "If it is not too soon for you, Jacqueline, I wonder what your father was like."

Jacqueline looked down into her lap. "Well…I doubt he was like Mr. Johnson or your father. My father was merely a merchant, not a high class citizen."

"Neither was my father. And Mr. Johnson was a Captain in the Royal Navy."

"Such as yourself," Jacqueline said with a charming smile. "I'm sure your father would very proud."

Norrington smiled. "And I'm sure that your father was very proud of having such a lovely and spirited young lady for a daughter."

Jacqueline bit her lip as she smiled shyly. "Thank you, Captain."

The butler entered carrying a silver tray with a porcelain teapot and cups. He placed it on the table near Norrington. "Thank you," he said, and the butler left. Norrington began pouring the tea. "One or two lumps?"

"Two, please," Jacqueline said.

The two drank their tea for a few minutes in silence. Jacqueline gazed around the extravagant room as she drank. Norrington noticed that Jacqueline closed her eyes every time the cup touched her lips. Perhaps all women did that. Norrington had never noticed before. Jacqueline had lovely eyes. They seemed so deep and…

"What is it?"

Norrington hadn't realized that he had been staring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking." He felt his face flush slightly, but Jacqueline either didn't notice or politely ignored it. "You've never mentioned your mother," Norrington said, desperately trying to recover his composure.

Jacqueline gave an uncaring shrug. "I never knew her."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Norrington must have looked horrified, because Jacqueline giggled a bit before continuing. "That must sound awful, but she left my father after I was born and he had to raise me by himself."

"She left him?" Norrington repeated quietly.

Jacqueline nodded, taking another sip of tea and closing her eyes again as she did so. "My father never told me anything about her except that." She fell silent for a moment. "Though, if she is still alive, I suppose it would be sort of nice to meet her…" Jacqueline trailed off, looking into her tea but not really seeing, her eyes glazed. Norrington shifted in his chair a bit awkwardly. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to live without a mother all his life, and surely it would be even worse for a girl.

Norrington suddenly felt very silly as he realized that Jacqueline was wearing the same worn clothing she had been for at least a week. "We should find you a change of clothes."

Jacqueline looked down at her dress. "Oh, I must look terrible."

"No, no, Jacqueline." Jacqueline looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "The dress perhaps, but not you," Norrington conceded. "Come. I think I have something that will fit you."

Jacqueline appeared slightly confused as she followed Norrington to a guest bedroom, where she stood awkwardly in the doorway. Norrington kneeled before a trunk at the foot of the bed, taking a small key from his pocket. He hesitated slightly before turning the key in the lock, aware that Jacqueline was watching him rather intently.

Norrington stroked the dark fabric of a dress before lifting it gently from the trunk and laying it on the bed. "It's beautiful," Jacqueline said quietly, walking up next to him, running a finger along the gold accents around the neckline. "I used to have a dress this color." She looked curiously up at Norrington. "Where did you get it?"

Norrington closed the trunk. "This chest is full of my mother's belongings. It's all I have left of her." Jacqueline's hand jumped away from the gown, and she took a step back. Norrington smiled. "It won't bite."

"It's your mother's," she said quietly. "If it's nearly all you have…I can't…"

"You can," Norrington interjected. "What's the purpose of a dress that's never worn?" Norrington headed to the door. "I'll send in Anne to help you change."

Captain Norrington was just finishing a cup of tea when the door to the parlor opened and Jacqueline entered. The dress appeared to fit perfectly, though Jacqueline's shoes were slightly more visible than what was probably fashionable. "You look lovely, Jacqueline." Norrington stood and offered her his arm.

"Are we going somewhere?" Jacqueline asked as she accepted it hesitantly.

"Into town. I'm afraid my mother's trunk simply won't provide the accessories needed to accompany the gown." When Jacqueline opened her mouth, Norrington said, "It's no inconvenience."

Norrington took Jacqueline to a small shop that included many accessories for ladies. Though Jacqueline appeared very uncomfortable and out of place at first, she seemed to enjoy hiding her face coyly behind different fans, peeking over the top of them at Norrington and batting her eyelashes. Norrington found this rather amusing as well, sometimes taking a fan himself and hiding behind it, causing Jacqueline to laugh brightly and tap him lightly on the shoulder with whatever fan she happened to be holding, pretending to disapprove of his behavior.

When he finally convinced her to allow him to buy one for her (black with gold designs), he then moved on to getting her to try on jewelry. At first, she responded very well to this, allowing him to help put many bracelets and rings, obviously loving the look of gold and gems against her skin. However, once they had found two bracelets that matched the dress perfectly as well as a ring with a rather large diamond, he discovered that she would not let him place a necklace around her neck. Norrington said nothing about this, not entirely certain how to take this.

Jacqueline wore the three pieces of jewelry out of the shop and carried the fan. Instead of meeting the carriage to return to his mansion as Jacqueline seemed to expect, Norrington began guiding her through the streets of Port Royal.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A tour of Port Royal. A walk will do us both good."

Jacqueline smiled. "We did almost nothing but walk on the _Intrepid._"

Norrington shook his head. "That was merely in circles with the same scenery—that hardly counts."

"True," Jacqueline conceded.

Norrington became rather conscious of the many odd looks he was receiving from those the two passed. No one in Port Royal knew the woman on his arm, so he expected this. Jacqueline, however, seemed particularly uncomfortable with the stares, so Norrington began taking her to slightly less congested streets. They finally ended up on the beach.

Jacqueline gazed longingly out at the sea as they paced along the edge of the water. They were almost completely alone on the shore, except for a young couple that was also walking along the beach. The other couple was lower class, and they were frolicking shamelessly in the shallows. Norrington noticed Jacqueline sigh quietly as she watched them.

"If you wish to take off your shoes and walk in the water, I promise I won't tell a soul," Norrington whispered in her ear. Jacqueline looked up at him curiously, trying to see if he was joking. She then grinned at him and held onto his arm for support as she balanced on one foot as she took of one high-heeled shoe, and then the other. She nearly fell into him while taking off the second shoe, causing her to laugh a little in embarrassment when he caught her.

Jacqueline held her shoes in one hand and elevated her skirt slightly with the hand holding her new fan as she walked through the shallow water. She laughed a little and twirled around. Norrington, though he would usually disapprove of a young lady acting like this, laughed as well, taking her hand and spinning her as though in a dance. The two then walked arm in arm down the beach, with Jacqueline's bare feet in the shallow water, the bottom of the dress getting wet.

The two began discussing pirates—for once, it didn't seem to negatively affect Jacqueline. Norrington told her stories about capturing pirate ships and defeating their captains in hand-to-hand combat (with a little embellishing, of course). Jacqueline seemed fascinated by all this, enjoying his tales immensely, but whenever he neared the pirates' hanging, she would ask a distracting question or start a little story of her own.

Jacqueline, it seemed, had run into pirates before, yet she had never come out of the situation for the worse. Her father would make frequent stops in the pirate port of Tortuga to stock up on rum, where it was least expensive and most plentiful. Jacqueline said that pirates in Tortuga hardly seemed like the pirates one often heard of—they were merely a bunch of drunken men and women who had no cares about anything. Norrington was mesmerized by her view of pirates, even after what had happened to her. She seemed to believe that pirates weren't all bad, just a select few that gave them a bad name.

"You are aware that you are defending the people who killed your father and your fiancé," Norrington remarked. Jacqueline looked slightly stunned, making Norrington wish he had not brought the memories back to her.

"As I said, they aren't all bad. Most are just…free," she said quietly.

The two fell into silence, continuing to walk along the beach until the sun started to set. Norrington then walked her back to where the carriage was awaiting them and they went to his home. He showed her back to the guest bedroom that was usually only occupied by Norrington's mother's trunk. He had Anne bring Jacqueline a set of nightclothes, and bid Jacqueline goodnight. Norrington headed down the hall to his own room, where he quickly stripped off the many layers of his uniform until he was down to his undershirt and breeches. He lie awake for a long time, reconsidering his opinion of pirates. Perhaps, just perhaps, Jacqueline was right. Perhaps pirates were just…free.


	3. Scandalous

Captain Norrington made his way down to the dining room just after sunrise to eat breakfast, and found Jacqueline already eating a biscuit and drinking tea. "Do you ever sleep?" Norrington asked as he sat down at the other end of the table.

Jacqueline smiled sweetly as she picked up her teacup. "Yes, and I slept very well last night. That bed is fit for a queen," she said, lifting her cup as though to toast before touching it to her lips. Norrington smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. He poured himself a cup of tea.

"I am glad you slept well," Norrington said. "More tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Jacqueline held out her nearly empty cup. "Although I admit it was a little difficult to get to sleep without the rocking of the ship."

Norrington smiled and began drinking his own tea. "I can understand that."

"A message was delivered for you, sir." Norrington turned to see his butler enter, holding an envelope.

"Thank you," Norrington said as he opened the letter and began to read it. He was slightly distracted by the fact that he could see Jacqueline watching him curiously over the top of her teacup.

"It appears I shall have to leave you on your own this afternoon," Norrington said as he finished reading the message. "Governor Swann has invited me to his manor for afternoon tea."

"You must be rather important, Captain," Jacqueline commented, taking another sip of tea and closing her eyes.

Norrington paused halfway through refolding the letter. "Jacqueline," he began quietly, finishing folding the letter and placing it on the table. "Would it be inappropriate for me to ask you to call me James?"

Jacqueline appeared somewhat surprised. "Terribly," she said after a moment. "But that won't stop me, James."

Norrington silently cursed his cheeks as they grew warmer. He attempted to cover his face by taking a sip of tea. Once again, Jacqueline ignored his flushed cheeks, but Norrington swore that her own face appeared slightly pink.

That afternoon, Norrington bid Jacqueline farewell before mounting his horse and departing for the Swanns' estate. Norrington greeted the Swanns' butler very enthusiastically, almost frightening the poor fellow. Norrington bowed his head respectfully as Governor Swann entered the foyer. "Welcome, Captain Norrington. I am very pleased you could come." Governor Swann motioned toward the parlor, and the two entered the exquisitely furnished room.

Elizabeth Swann sat near a window, gazing out toward the sea. "Elizabeth," her father said to get her attention. Miss Swann stood and curtsied to Norrington.

"Good afternoon, Captain Norrington," she said politely. "Pleasure to see you again."

Norrington bowed in return. "A pleasure to see you again, Miss Swann." Miss Swann sat back down on the couch, looking towards her father as though silently asking if she was to do anything else.

"Please be seated, Captain," Governor Swann said, motioning to the couch on which Miss Swann was seated and strategically taking the only other seat in the room. Norrington sat down next to the young lady, who slid slightly away from him, refusing to look at him. On another day, perhaps, this would have concerned him.

Governor Swann tried to begin a conversation with the two as the servants poured the tea for them. "Elizabeth, Captain Norrington made port yesterday. Perhaps he has a story to tell from while he was at sea."

Norrington somehow kept himself from flushing as the image of Jacqueline on the island beach came to his mind, her hair whipping about her face in the wind…

"Did you meet any pirates?" Miss Swann asked excitedly. Norrington couldn't help but smile at this. She had always had a strange obsession with pirates. It seemed that Jacqueline had lived the life Miss Swann wanted to have.

"No, Miss Swann," Norrington said. "But I did meet someone who has."

Miss Swann was suddenly gazing at Norrington very eagerly, moving closer to him as though he had begun whispering. "There was a desert island out at sea," he began, pleased to see that Miss Swann was hanging on his every word. "Usually, we would have passed by without a second thought, but I spotted smoke rising from the island."

"Someone was marooned there!" Miss Swann exclaimed in her excitement.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said in a disapproving tone. "Allow Captain Norrington to tell his story." Miss Swann looked down at her hands.

"The interruption was welcome, Governor Swann," Norrington said. "Your daughter is correct." Norrington proceeded to describe Jacqueline and her rescue. He carefully called Jacqueline "Miss Elodie" and refrained from physically describing her. He also avoided mentioning the fact that the woman was currently residing in his home.

Miss Swann listened to him eagerly as he described Jacqueline's experience with pirates. Norrington made sure that he emphasized that Jacqueline's father had been murdered by pirates; Miss Swann needed to learn that pirates were not always the romantic free men she dreamed of.

When Norrington completed his story, Miss Swann became quickly disinterested in him as he and Governor Swann spoke about the plans for the new Royal Navy ship, the _Interceptor_, which was currently being built. If it was anything like the plans Captain Norrington had seen, it would be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and possibly the entire ocean. Miss Swann resumed gazing out the window. Governor Swann kept attempting to get her to join their conversations about politics and culture, but Miss Swann refused to be a part of them.

About an hour later, Norrington was mounting his horse and riding away from the Governor's manor. Miss Swann had curtsied to him without needing to be prompted by her father, which indicated to Norrington that she was a little closer to liking him. She always seemed to be fonder of him when he had tales of pirates to tell. Norrington smiled. Miss Swann seemed quite determined to not like him, while her father seemed determined to make her fall in love with him.

Norrington entered his home and went into the parlor, where he expected to find Jacqueline. The room, however, was empty. He made his way up the grand staircase and knocked lightly on the door to her room. "Jacqueline?" There was no answer. He dared to open the door a crack, but saw no one inside.

Norrington began wandering his home, glancing into every room. His house seemed so empty—even most of the servants were gone. Many of his servants would do their shopping while he was away. Norrington finally ran into his upstairs maid, who curtsied to him. "Good evening, sir," she said.

"I seem to have lost my houseguest," Norrington remarked. "Would you happen to know where Miss Elodie is?"

"She said she was going for a walk, sir," the maid answered. "About half an hour ago," she added, anticipating Norrington's next question.

"Did she say where?"

Anne thought for a moment. "Sorry, sir. I don't believe she did."

Norrington nodded. "All right. Thank you." The maid rushed off. Norrington stood silently in thought. Port Royal was not always completely safe, especially for a woman alone. He looked a nearby window. The sun was starting to set. The city was going to be even more dangerous when night fell.

Norrington left the house and mounted his horse again. He rode into the shopping area of town, but Jacqueline was not in sight. In fact, he didn't see any women, though there did seem to be plenty of drunken men. "Wonderful," he muttered. Then he suddenly realized where Jacqueline would be.

Norrington dismounted as he reached the beach, tying the reigns to a pole. He smiled in relief when he saw the figure of a woman against the sunset. He knew it could be no other than Jacqueline. She was walking in the shallows, kicking at the water. She held up the skirts of the dress Norrington had given her a few inches to keep it relatively dry.

Norrington approached her from behind, his boots crushing the sand beneath his feet, yet making no discernable noise. "How long do you plan on following me before announcing yourself, James?"

Norrington was rather startled. "I was about to," he said rather awkwardly, catching up and walking alongside her. "It isn't safe for you to be out alone at this hour."

"I don't believe I am alone, James. Or am I speaking to no one?" she said.

Norrington smiled softly, looking down at his feet. "No. I suppose you're not."

"And with the valiant Captain Norrington by my side, no crook would dare approach me," Jacqueline said playfully. She suddenly took Norrington's arm. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was planning on returning soon. I merely lost track of the time."

"I couldn't really expect you to remain indoors all afternoon," Norrington said. "After all, you did live on the sea. It's just that it would be prudent to return before nightfall." Jacqueline nodded silently. After a few moments of slightly awkward silence, Norrington said, "The Governor's daughter found your story entertaining."

"My story?" Jacqueline inquired.

"Of your life. Of meeting pirates and living on the sea," Norrington explained. "Miss Swann has a…obsession with meeting pirates."

"Did you mention that they killed my father?" Jacqueline inquired quietly.

Norrington nodded. "I had hope that would lessen her desire to meet a pirate, however…" He trailed off.

"Did you tell her I was staying at your home?" Jacqueline asked, her attitude changing quickly.

Norrington smiled. "No, I didn't."

"Of course, it's vastly inappropriate," she responded.

"Terribly," Norrington agreed.

"And being on a first name basis, James," Jacqueline said, continuing her mockingly disapproving tone.

"Scandalous, Jacqueline," Norrington said with a grin. Night had now fallen, the stars and moon the couple's only light. "We behave as though we were married."

"Even less formal," Jacqueline said with a little laugh. "That is my fault, I'm afraid—I am so used to more casual relationships with people. Comes with living so long aboard my father's ship."

"I've never enjoyed spending my time with anyone more, Jacqueline," Norrington said sincerely.

"And I've enjoyed your company, James."

Norrington's heart began beating more rapidly. "I've never met a woman like you." Jacqueline said nothing, sensing that the conversation was growing serious. "Nor have I felt for another woman as I feel for you." Jacqueline took a deep breath, but still did not speak. "You are as beautiful as the sea by moonlight," he said, all to aware that his voice was quavering. "And unique," he added quietly. He hadn't planned this—he wished he had, he sounded so foolish.

"James," Jacqueline said, slowing to a stop. Norrington turned to her, taking her hand.

"Please, Jacqueline," Norrington said. He was sure that he would lose his courage if he took any longer. "I know that we have known each other for merely a week," he said.

"And you have been very kind," Jacqueline interrupted. "In caring for me…"

"And I wish to continue caring for you," Norrington said. "I want to make sure you are never hurt again," he said, thinking of the pirates who had attacked her father's vessel. "Jacqueline," he breathed. "I love you."

Jacqueline's eyes widened slightly, reflecting the moonlight. Her hand shook a little as Norrington gently brought it to his lips. "Jacqueline," he said quietly. He took a deep breath. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	4. I Did Like Your Hat

Something was wrong. Jacqueline was not responding. Her mouth was slightly open in shock. After a few moments of silence, she closed her mouth and swallowed hard. "James…" She shook her head ever so slightly.

Norrington felt his heart drop into his stomach. She was going to say no.

"James…I'm sorry. It's too soon."

Norrington released her hand and looked away. "I…I'm sorry. I should not have asked. You hardly know me."

Jacqueline took his hand, and he raised his eyes to hers, suddenly daring to hope. "You don't understand," she said quietly. "I-I didn't mean…" Her gaze dropped to the sand beneath their feet. "I was to be married by now." She took a deep breath. "I just lost my fiancé, James. I'm not ready." She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Please don't…don't think that I don't…" Her eyes lowered again. "I need time, James. To heal."

Norrington lifted her chin. "I understand. It's too soon." Jacqueline smiled softly and nodded. She squeezed his hand and began walking along the beach, Norrington pacing alongside her. A few minutes later, Norrington hesitantly asked, "Does this mean that, under different circumstances…?"

Jacqueline turned to face the sea, and Norrington was quite sure that she was blushing. "The answer would be different," she said quietly after a moment.

Norrington took a deep breath. "That's…excellent," he said. Jacqueline laughed quietly, and Norrington suddenly felt something light touch his cheek. He turned sharply to Jacqueline, who was now refusing to look at him. Norrington felt himself flush as he reached up with his free hand and touched the spot where Jacqueline's lips had touched his face.

Jacqueline continued to live at Norrington's mansion, though still in the bedroom down the hall. Somehow, rumors never managed to circulated far enough to reach the ears of Governor Swann. The servants were quite tight-lipped about Jacqueline—Norrington was under the impression that Jacqueline had asked them to keep quiet in order to preserve their master's image.

Two weeks after his proposal, Norrington received new orders for the _Intrepid._ He was to be at sea for four weeks. The morning that he was to leave, he was running late, and was still putting on his uniform as he rushed down the stairs. Jacqueline seemed to find it endlessly amusing when he was unable to find the second sleeve of his coat.

"All the servants had to choose today to get an early start at the market…" he muttered as Jacqueline finally helped him get his arm through the sleeve. She straightened the front of the coat and dusted it off a bit.

"You can't get dressed by yourself?"

Norrington glared at her as she laughed again. "Promise me you won't be out after dark," Norrington said. Jacqueline gave him an innocent look, but promised nothing. "Jacqueline, it can be dangerous at night." He kissed her forehead. "And I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Jacqueline bit her lip. "Fine," she said after a moment. "As long as you promise not to go off and get killed by pirates."

Norrington smiled. "Worried?" Jacqueline didn't look at him. His brow furrowed slightly, realizing that she was indeed worried. "I'll be fine," he said quietly. "I promise." He started heading towards the door. "And don't forget me and run off with some sailor while I'm gone," he joked.

Jacqueline laughed brightly. "I could never forget you, James." Norrington smiled. Jacqueline walked over to him, looking up at his hat. She shook her head and reached up to it. "It's crooked," she said. "Do you not have a mirror in your room?"

Norrington reached up and touched her soft cheek. Jacqueline looked down from his hat and to his eyes. They were standing only about half a foot away from each other. Her hands dropped slowly from his hat and onto his chest. She awkwardly straightened his coat again.

Norrington lifted her face to look up at him and slowly brought his down to meet it. Norrington gently touched his lips to hers, closing his eyes. Jacqueline pressed against his lips slightly, her hands still on his chest.

Norrington pulled away a few blissful moments later. Jacqueline's cheeks were tinged pink, and she bit her lip. She cleared her throat and began looking everywhere except directly at Norrington.

"I…" Norrington began. He smiled boyishly. "I'll be back in about four weeks," he said quietly.

Jacqueline nodded. "Right," she said with an awkward smile.

Norrington took a gold ring from his pocket, the emerald set in it glinting brilliantly in the early morning light. He took Jacqueline's right hand and placed the ring on her finger. He then kissed her hand. "This was my mother's," he whispered. "If I see this on your left hand, I will know you have healed." Jacqueline nodded in understanding; Norrington did not need to clarify.

"Goodbye, Captain," she said with a smile. "I'll see you…later."

Captain Norrington returned to Port Royal nearly a week earlier than he had expected, and came home to an empty mansion. The servants believed that Norrington would be returning in five days, and Jacqueline was doubtlessly wandering on the beach.

The sun began to set, yet Jacqueline did not return. Norrington smiled and shook his head. He supposed he should not have believed that she would do as he had asked. She was a unique and independent woman, with seemingly undying love for the night and sea.

Anne was the first to return to the house. She appeared to nearly faint when she saw him. "Sir! What are you doing back so soon?" she asked in surprise. Norrington also saw something else in her eyes…fear?"

The wind was on our side," Norrington said, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

The maid's eyes darted about as though looking for someone else to be the bearer of bad news. A horrible feeling suddenly swept over Norrington. "Jacqueline…where is she?" Anne looked startled. "My God," Norrington gasped. "What happened to her?"

The maid opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. "I don't know, sir." Norrington's breath suddenly felt difficult to find. "She left about a week ago, sir, in the morning. And she ne'er came back."

Norrington's mind went blank.

He sent all of his servants out the next morning to see if they could find a clue, pick up some hint of what had happened to Jacqueline. Not only could they find nothing, but also no one, aside from Norrington's servants and the crew of the _Intrepid_, had ever heard of such a woman. It was almost as though she didn't exist.

A week later, Captain Norrington was once again on the _Intrepid_. He had heard no news of Jacqueline. She had simply vanished.

"I am sorry, sir," Lieutenant Gillette said. "I know…I know how you felt about her."

Norrington smiled grimly. "Was it really that obvious?" Gillette nodded. Norrington looked out onto the sea before him, and felt as though Jacqueline was there. The spray of the sea on his face was like the touch of her lips, and the sunset burned with the joy in her eyes. And Norrington cried for her, his tears falling into the waters that were as free-willed as she was.

"I will never forget you, Jacqueline."

O O O

Norrington stood and walked slowly over to Robin, who was currently strolling along the edge of the _Black Pearl_, running her right hand over the wooden railing almost lovingly. On this hand was a beautiful gold ring with a bright emerald. Norrington paced alongside her for a few moments, his eyes focused on the familiar ring, before speaking. "When were you going to tell me?" he finally asked quietly. He wasn't sure how to interpret Robin's moment of silence before she responded.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Robin said, avoiding his eyes.

If it had been anyone else, Norrington would have believed that he was mistaken. "What happened to you, Jacqueline?" Norrington asked. Robin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before she continued walking. "Jacqueline…"

"My name is Robin, Admiral," Robin said coldly.

Norrington grabbed Robin's hand from the railing. "Then how did you get this?" he asked, touching the gem in his mother's ring. "If you're not Jacqueline…" Robin jerked her hand away from him.

"I…yes, yes, I am Jacqueline, I just go by Robin now. Ragetti has never stopped calling me Jacqueline, though." Robin leaned on the railing and looked out onto the sea, her eyes distant.

Norrington shook his head sadly. "Jacqueline, what happened to you? You were…"

Robin's whole attitude changed and she laughed brightly, her eyes glinting. "A fine woman? Yes, I have had practice making men think that," she said with a smile, flipping her hair.

Norrington was astonished. "You were…you were acting? I saved your life, Jacqueline!"

"Yes, and I do appreciate it."

"You were…you were a pirate…even then?" Norrington said as horrifying realization washed over him. "Everything you said…everything you told me was a lie?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Yep, pretty much." Then she added, "Except I did like your hat."

Norrington felt as though his heart had been ripped out—something he had already felt too many times before. He suddenly grew angry. "I trusted you! I-I--." Norrington managed to keep the rest of his feelings inside as Robin laughed even more gleefully.

"I suppose you'll never to that again."

The woman Jacqueline had become laughed brightly and walked away, leaving a stunned and brokenhearted James Norrington behind.

O O O

Author's Note: Norrington and Jacqueline meet again after the events of At World's End (excerpt above). Read about the rest of their relationship in "The Rise of Libertas."


End file.
